If You Asked
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: But I'd stay for you, I'd go right through, I'd be here close, When you need it most, I'd be around, If you felt down, I'd bring you flowers, Sit and talk for hours Jesse's feeling for Suze. He may be a ghost but he can still love.


**Author's Note:** Hi there everyone. I haven't done a song fic for ages and I heard this song and thought that it was about it I did one for The Mediator series. This song struck me as one for Jesse, it just seems to suit him and how he might feel, about being a ghost and about his feelings for Suze and not being able to act upon them because he is a ghost and she is alive, so theres that whole issue.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Characters, Themes nor Song in this fic, they belong to their rightful owners Meg Cabot and the band Longview

**

* * *

If You Asked**

**By Longview**

_Hear you talk so loud and clear_

_Can't help feeling something's near_

_Though you've not said much_

_You said it all_

I am wrong for her, in every way imaginable.

I am dead, a ghost, a being who is not truly meant to be still walking the earth.

And she is alive; breathing, eating, sleeping, _living_.

She should be doing the things girls of this time do normally, go to school with only the worries of homework and friends and teachers. Go shopping, be with her friends, and be… and be with a boy.

I am so wrong for her, yet I can't… I can't stay away from her.

She is so loud, so full of life.

Her own take of life and the lives around her are amazing to view now that I know how she views them.

I can't help that feel that something is nearing, something that could change everything about us.

Everything!

She talks so loud and clear, yet she's says nothing at all, but somehow she's said it all.

She is afraid.

Afraid of losing me and that is why I am so wrong for her. I make her fear when she should be happy and content with a normal, finding her own person.

I stop her, from doing that, but I can't leave her.

_Been four weeks it starts to show_

_Last in line for you I know_

_Though you've not said much_

_You said it all_

I should have no claim on her.

I should not even be trying to be with her.

I should allow myself to fall to the back of the line, to allow others forward, to allow them a chance to make her happy. But I can't…

I am so wrong for her, but I can't, I can't let them have her.

I am selfish and I keep her all to myself but I don't feel guilty for that, not truly because, though she doesn't say anything about it, her smile says it all.

She knows that this is wrong too; this feeling and she has tried to fight against it, at first, but not any more.

She has all but given up on that line that I have no right to be in, but she is still young, little more than a child really, she will continue to grow and with growth she will understand completely that I do not belong here, here in her life.

And when she realizes this, what will I do… no, I know what I should do, what I should be doing even now, or months back in fact, losing my grip, moving on, but I can't, not while she still needs me, depends on me.

_But I'd stay for you_

_I'd go right through_

_I'd be here close_

_When you need it most_

_I'd be around_

_If you felt down_

_I'd bring you flowers_

_Sit and talk for hours_

I will continue to stay, here, with her, so that even if she felt alone in the world, she knows I was still close, when she needs me most.

If she feels like talking, I will sit and listen and she can talk for hours. Because I refuse to go, to move on, as I know I should.

I will stay for her.

_Finish up and dry my face_

_I'm shining like a new penny_

_I'll never light your eyes up like they should_

But being with me has its cost.

She can't tell people about me. not anyone and the ones who do know of me, who can see me, do not approve of us, one warns us of the conscious, while the other tries everything in his power to break us apart.

She can't explain to her mother why she declines every single time _that_ boy calls her. Or when any boy calls, which isn't often but it has happen from time to time.

I shin with a light that has no other equal in the world but at times I can not create any light within her eyes, I can't make those brilliant, magnificent eyes light up as they should when they are truly happy.

_But I'd stay for you_

_I'd help you through_

_Though you're not mine_

_Already knew_

_I'd cheer you up_

_If you felt down_

_I'd make you smile_

_I'd be around_

But I still stay.

I stay with her because I can't leave.

I stay for her.

I stay and help when I can, whether with helping or fighting other's unnatural beings like myself or just helping her with just… being there, listening to her when no one else can for they do not understand her.

I already understand that she is not mine.

That I have no claim for her, but I can be a friend to her.

A friend, who will listen to her and cheer her up when she is down,

A friend, who will make her smile just by being around,

_I'd stay for you_

_I'd go right through_

_I'd be here close_

_When you need it most_

_I'd be your type_

_Whatever you like_

_I'd bring you flowers_

_Sit and talk for hours_

_I'd cheer you up_

_If you felt down_

_I'd make you smile_

_When you came around_

Susannah, when you feared that I would leave when my body was discovered and when my death was uncovered, your fear was unneeded.

I made you worry and fear for no reason, because that is the coward that I truly am.

Even if my body being discovered and my murder was uncovered had been the reasons that were holding me on this Earth, their discovery now means little to me, for though you are not mine, I will stay with you.

And we can continue to sit and talk for hours and I can cheer you up when you are down because of something your stepbrothers or _him_ have done something to upset you. Or if the Mediating has been that bit harder on you.

I'll always remain close, even if you told me to leave, because where would/could I possibly go?

But I won't go, I stay here for you.

I'll stay with you for as long as you wish for me to stay.

I stay because you asked me too.

And as long as you continue to ask me to stay, either with words or a nervous smile or even if you just continue to feed the cat that you dislike so greatly, I will continue to stay with you, helping you with whatever you needed help with.

I will continue to fight to keep you smiling and if staying with you keeps that smile there, then so it.

I stay because you asked.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I admit, I'm not that great at writing song-fics but this one just song to me as being a Jesse song. Have a listen to it and you'll understand why, though I have to admit it isn't the easiest song to find, only found one video (for cardcaptor Sakura and the other clamp one with the similiar character, for the life of me can't remember the name.) on youtube.  
But yeah, I hope you liked it and please review.


End file.
